Happily ever after?
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Ok one sided 3/4 maybe... SEQUEL TO COMING HOME AND 8 YEARS AGO I highly suggest you to read those


_Erzibeth-Malfoy who is the best reviewer in the whole wide word asked me to write a sequel for Coming home, after reading it's prequel 8 years ago._

_here it is the last part of this whole mess you really should read at least coming home first to be able to understand sme bits and pieces of this whole new scenario_

_3 things 1 I never really thought of the ages they were until now so on 8 years ago they are 20, in coming home they obviously are 28 and now they are 32 just cause i like pair numbers and it was kinda to fast making 'em 30 plus it's half the amount of time it took them to see each other again._

_now after all my ramble and crazy talk I leave you with my new master piece (that is finished of course)_

_OH NOTICE_

_The first part is kinda flashback of when the gang reunited, and I do a time skip up to AFTER Coming home so ... _

_And I don't own KND_

* * *

><p><strong>Happily Ever After<strong>

Happily ever after has never been a good ending, true love stories don't have an ending, fairy tales do, I never thought I wouldn't get my happily ever after grand finale. Wally had made everything for us to get to have the closest to a fairytale ending of our relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend, of corse it went wrong, and we both had flaws, it would had been the perfect beginning of our true love story.

I learnt to live without him it took me a lot of strength not to try and call him, 6 months after our break up, I called him to his cell it said it had been cancelled I had been crying my eyes out for over 3 months he had left Cleveland I thought this would just be a few awkward weeks and then we would see each other once in a while, but they all went away, as if I were the pest.

After a month of forgetting everyone I began trusting people again, and then the weirdest thing happened; an invitation came on my mail, it was for Fanny's and Patton's wedding next year almost a full year after she had cheated on him with … Wally… Wally's name was weird in my lips I preferred not ti think of him he had betrayed me in such a lovely time of the year.

My friends who knew what had happened told me that I had done the best, dumping him, but maybe I had been a bit too harsh. I just hoped Wa… _he_ knew now and he had learnt all the pain he made me go through, he knows he had lost a great girl, a loving caring and wonderful girl for a fling that didn't even went anywhere.

I had asked Abby what she knew, she said over and over that she couldn't tell me, and that she was sure he would come back and straighten things up.

I never understood what she meant, I had forgiven Fanny, and I learned to live without him it took me a lot of strength not to ask Fanny for his cell or his mail, he disappeared from the face of the earth and the first 6 months i was ok with that, the next 6 months i needed him by my side. Fanny was one the one I hated the most at first, until she married Patton.

"did you told Wally about your wedding?" Abby asked a nervous looking Fanny as Kuki arrived in her green cocktail dress, and date less

"Yeah I told him" Fanny said waving softly at Kuki

"Do you think he'll come?" Abby asked

"Who?" Kuki asked before hugging Fanny

"A friend" Fanny said "and he said he wouldn't be able to come, he sent me a present and wished me the best"

"How have you been Kuki?" Fanny asked nervously

"Fine I just ... I'm still having trouble letting him go, fully, I ... I miss him, will he come?" I said

"Do you want him to?"

"NO! He betrayed me, he kept secrets, and you knew Fanny, please this is painful enough I just need some air"

"Kuki it's been a year, you should just forget about it."

It's not been a year, he was the LOVE OF MY LIFE, he was stupid enough to betray me and stomp on my heart, the gang was here all of them, obviously except him. We had reunited even if it wasn't that long of our separation, they say true friends will never go away no matter how much you beg them to fall of the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>8 Years had passed and now I know why Wally was beeing all secretive all those years ago I still loved the idea of him, his green eyes so hypnotizing, his well built body, his charming smile and his scent, being by my side.<p>

He had said everything in past, I loved you it didn't hurt that much, I had all those plans.

Had he made his life apart?

I was uncertain if I wanted him to be happy without me, I knew I could be happy without him, I just had to pass the fact that I love him, I loved him.


End file.
